


Repression

by BearCafe



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Family Drama, Family Issues, Feels, Hurt/Comfort, It’s teen and up only because Raphael said a bad word, M/M, One Shot, anger issues, cursing, idk how to tag properly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24106186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearCafe/pseuds/BearCafe
Summary: After going through a very rough experience with his brothers, Raphael gets needed comfort from a good buddy.
Relationships: Raphael/Frankenfoot (TMNT)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Repression

Raphael was dashing overtop the city, the moonlight shining off of his back as he leaped from rooftop to rooftop, his eyes glimmering with tears. Him and his brothers experienced a very heated argument that did not go well, perhaps some curse words were thrown back and forth but the real kicker was that the snapping turtle nearly hit his brother, only realizing his fault at the last moment and nearly missing him and hitting the wall behind him. Before anyone said anything else, Raphael sprinted out of the room and eventually climbed out of the sewers, running into the night aimlessly.

Flashing back to reality, Raph had nearly tripped over the edge of a building, forgetting to jump as he was recalling the dispute. He was able to stop himself from falling off the building but fell backward onto his shell instead.

“Shit, I gotta be more..” Raph words faded into the cold air before he sighed as he looked at his fists. “..careful.”

A swift wind was audible enough for Raph to instantly flip over and scan his surroundings. Someone had followed him. He quickly assumed a fighting stance, punching his fists together. His arms engulfing in a red mystical aura as he activated his smash-jutsu.

“Who’s there?!” Raphael called out for the owner of the noise but the only answer to his query was another swift blur of wind behind him. He turned around once again calling out, his voice was louder but shakier. “Show yourself!” 

Footsteps were heard behind the snapper and he spun around quickly. He was meant with a taller pair of cyan glowing eyes approaching him. Right as Raphael was about to knock the figure’s lights out, as it approached, more of the figure became visible to him.

“Buh-ddy..?” It was Frankenfoot, or as Raph called him: Buddy. 

Raph’s smash-jutsu aura vanished as his body relaxed and he let down his guard. “Buddy! I’m glad it’s just you out here.” The snapping turtle scratched the back of his head, relieved but feeling silly for getting defensive.

Frankenfoot approached Raph, staggering a little bit with each step, and his hands raised up towards Raphael’s face. Raph flinched but let the paper ninja continue. Frankenfoot ran his fingers over the snapping turtle’s dried up tear marks. His expression showed visible concern and confusion with a hint of sadness.

“Buh-ddy…” The tone of Frankenfoot’s voice was filled with sorrow as his cyan eyes met Raphael’s. 

The sky suddenly lit up as a flash of white appeared overhead, soon followed by a thunderous boom echoed throughout the sky. It didn’t take long for a drizzle of rain to come down, soon turning into a shower as the thunder continued to roll overhead.

Raphael turned his head away from Buddy, unable to look him in the eyes. “I’m fine.” He crossed his arms as well, but Frankenfoot wasn’t convinced. He wrapped his arms around Raphael and pulled him close, gently guiding Raph’s head into his chest, embracing him. 

Thunder resonated and the downpour continued.

At first, Raphael didn’t respond. He stayed in the embrace but closed his eyes, starting to slightly shake from how much he tried to bottle his feelings up. Buddy tilted Raphael’s head up by his chin so that their eyes met. The glow in his eyes illuminated as he closed the distance between their faces and touched his nose against Raph’s, nudging it gently.

Buddy’s supportive smile could be seen by the way his mask shifted with his expression.  
“Rah-phael..it’ll… be..oh-kay.”

He couldn’t hold it in anymore, the fact that Frankenfoot just said a word that wasn’t “Buddy” didn’t even phase him, rather, he broke down. Raphael started to sniffle before shifting to straight-up sobbing, he rushed in and wrapped his arms around Frankenfoot, his strength causing them to nearly topple over. His sobs were drowned out by the storm’s presence.

Frankenfoot patted the snapping turtle’s back, making sure not to touch any of his spikes. “Let...all out.”

And that he did, Raphael continued to violently bawl for the next 10 minutes and Frankenfoot was there with him for the entire breakdown. Their position eventually shifted to where the paper ninja was sitting down and Raphael was leaned up against his chest being held in place by Frankenfoot’s arms. The storm had passed a minute or two ago.

Raphael sniffled as he looked up at Frankenfoot, he wiped his tears and gave him a weak, yet reassuring smile. “Thank you, Buddy.” He snuggled against him, Frankenfoot's only response was a nod and a smile. 

Suddenly, Raphael shifted his head towards Buddy’s and planted a soft yet lingering kiss on the part of Frankenfoot’s mask where his mouth would be.

“Raph..” Buddy didn’t quite know how to respond properly so he pulled him into a sitting cuddle. Raphael smiled, snuggling into him, closing his eyes, soon starting to slowly doze off. “I love you, Buddy.” Frankenfoot made sure to hold him close so that he stayed warm. “Love..you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I’ve had the idea to write content for this ship for a while. I call the ship: FrankenRaph. I wanted to be able to ship Raphael with a male that he was close to without having to submit to t-cest. I’m definitely gonna be writing more one-shots for them two in the future. Please tell me what you think of the story and the pairing. Lol it’s 4 AM now, I should be sleeping, goodnight.


End file.
